Ruido
by Chokehold
Summary: Él ha vivido así por años, pero entonces llega ella y descompagina su vida creando algo ¿bueno?¿malo? EdxBella. Two-Shoot. Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Ruido**

 _Chokehold_

* * *

Alice insistió en que la contratara, que esta vez sí era la última. Que, si ella no me gustaba, ella misma la iba a despedir…

Después de tantos argumentos me dije que ya daba lo mismo, sabía que el resultado siempre iba a ser el mismo e intentarlo una vez más solo para complacerla y, finalmente, decirle que yo tenía razón, era argumentos suficientes como para darle una oportunidad una última vez.

Ella venía de martes a sábado, a las 8 de la mañana en punto entraba por la puerta y a las 8 de la noche – en punto – salía por la misma.

Si no conociera los síntomas tan bien, diría que ella también padecía con lo que yo nací.

Mi mamá siempre fue una mujer muy optimista, y a pesar que mi pronóstico a los 7 años ya no era bueno, siempre me dijo que mi trastorno lo viera como un Don de Dios. Por supuesto, yo no era creyente en ese entonces – ni tampoco ahora – pero como ella tenía la paciencia suficiente para colocar cada cuadro en mi pieza midiéndolo milimétricamente, como no le iba a ser caso a la mujer.

Por supuesto, tomando la debida medicación, yo podía controlarme… controlar este impulso de perfección, pero en ocasiones simplemente no puedo. Necesito la limpieza, necesito desconectar algo que no se use. Necesito verificar 15 veces el cerrojo de la puerta principal y otras 15 para ver si el gas de verdad está apagado.

Obviamente, debido a mi Don, mi trabajo es impecable. Es una suerte, en realidad, que pueda dedicarme a los números y tenga que observarlos una y otra vez hasta que la planilla de Excel cuadre perfectamente y no haya errores.

Me encantan los números.

Me resultan… reconfortantes.

Quizás, como ella.

Estar desde los 7 años en la consulta de un psiquiatra me traía más dolores de cabezas que soluciones a mi don. A los 16 años llegue al acuerdo que solo necesitaba la medicación y que me comprometía visitarlo una vez al año para un control riguroso de mis síntomas.

A esa misma edad fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad, debía armarme de valor y seguir un camino en solitario, porque los pocos encuentros amorosos que había conseguido, fueron muy desafortunados.

Al momento de hacer el amor, siempre me fijaba en el tamaño de sus pechos, y siempre había uno más pequeño que otro – anatómicamente siempre es así – pero la diferencia de tamaño era abismante, y el acto que debía resultar placentero para mí se volvía una tortura porque me obsesionaba el tamaño.

Ellas tampoco lo aguantaron ¿Quién las culparía?

Pero entonces, _nariz perfecta_ toco la puerta.

E inmediatamente me di cuenta porque Alice la había contratado.

Ojos simétricos

Nariz equilátera.

Labios delgados, casi del mismo tamaño.

Y por fuera, sus pechos lucían del mismo tamaño.

Si la vieras por la calle, obviamente no apreciarías mucha belleza, porque la chica es simple: Cabello castaño, ojos negros, piel pálida como un fantasma, casi grisácea. Contextura delgada, sin siquiera una cintura y senos pequeños.

Pero, si observas con detalle, puedes trazar una línea perfecta entre sus ojos, su nariz y su boca. Porque, literalmente, es perfecta.

\- Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan – Fue lo primero que me dijo.

Alice le aviso que me gustaba el nombre completo. No apodo. No a medias.

Revise el reloj. Marcabas las 8.00. Era extremadamente puntual o solo quería dar una buena impresión.

\- Alice me dio esta dirección.

\- …

\- ¿Tú eres Edward Cullen?

\- Sí

\- Perfecto

\- …

(en este momento se podrán dar cuenta que no soy un tipo de muchas palabras)

Sin embargo, o ella estaba avisada de este pequeño percance y obvio este dato, porque de su mochila saco una carpeta, perfectamente estirada, negra, de donde saco dos hojas de papel.

\- Este es mi curriculum. Ahí puedes ver mis antecedentes.

\- Sé lo que es un curriculum.

\- …

(Ella se quedó callada, no se disculpó como lo hicieron las otras 14 que inmediatamente se sonrojaban y bajaban la cabeza) (fue extraño)

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? – Me pregunto, mientras yo seguía hojeando su curriculum, observando la nula experiencia que tenía como secretaria.

Dato: aún estábamos en la entrada de mi casa. No me gusta que los extraños entren a mi casa.

\- Te llamaré.

Ella hizo una mueca. Adiós perfección.

\- Entonces me puedes decir inmediatamente que no estoy contratada. Me ahorras la espera.

Brusca. Directa. Aborrecible. Su personalidad no concuerda con la perfección de su anatomía. Gruñí.

\- No es una mentira. En verdad necesito analizar tu curriculum para ver si calificas en el trabajo.

Su ceja derecha se arqueo un poco más. Deja. De. Hacer. Eso.

-Entonces, si califico no califico, ¿igual llamaras?

Maldita ceja. Maldita ceja. Maldita ceja.

Silencio.

Sonreí.

\- Te llamaré.

Ella tomo su mochila, se la coloco en ambos hombros. Aquí debo decir que el punto es para ella.

\- Gracias por tú tiempo. Adiós.

Se marchó. Y yo la llame sin siquiera observar su curriculum.

* * *

Tomo antidepresivos porque mi serotonina es _deficiente._ Lamentablemente, como efecto adverso, mi libido es inexistente.

Lo era.

Hasta que _nariz perfecta_ llego a mi vida.

Ella llegaba a la hora – cualidad que me volvía loco… de buena forma – con ropa cómoda. Nunca, durante 5 años, me pidió llegar más tarde o irse más temprano. Cumplía con su horario a la perfección. Llegaba, preparaba el café de la forma que a mí me gusta. Se colocaba en su computador portátil y yo leía las noticias con el diario que ella me entregaba todas las mañanas.

Era una rutina que me encantaba.

Y que debo admitir, que, con el tiempo, me hice _adicto_.

Tener una secretaria para mí era primordial. La cantidad de trabajo nunca parecía disminuir, y a pesar que soy excesivamente ordenado con mis clientes y las reuniones, necesitaba que alguien tan cuadrado como yo me ordenara la agenda día a día para poder hacer mi trabajo.

Y ella lo hizo.

Cada lunes me entregaba la agenda de la semana. Anotaba con detalles el nombre del cliente, el lugar y la hora en que debía juntarme con él. Qué clase de trabajo necesitaba. Y a pesar de ser una función demandante, ella tenía todo prolijamente ordenado, seleccionado y clasificado de forma que a mí me gustaba.

A pesar de que Isabella Marie Swan era una mujer sin estudios, que había dejado la secundaria a punto de graduarse, sin ninguna clase de título educacional, no era una mujer tonta. De hecho, era ingratamente inteligente, y no de manera matemática o lingüística, si no de forma emocional, visual e intrapersonal.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que me dedicaba. Y aun así siguió realizando su trabajo sin hacer ninguna clase de pregunta sobre mis clientes.

Durante su primer año, intentaba hacer conversación conmigo, solamente temas triviales, que tipo de música me gustaba, que tipo de películas veía, que comida degustaba y por qué tenía esta fascinación con los números.

Nunca respondí ninguna de sus preguntas y ella entendió.

Sin embargo, ella sabía cada gusto mío. Solía preparar lasaña, que era mi plato favorito, y escuchábamos Bach porque me gustaba su lógica matemática reproducida a través de la música. Cuando salía a una reunión, sabía que tomaba algo de mi colección de películas por que olía a ella la caja de plástico, a pesar de colocarla en su lugar de origen. Y sabía que me encantaban los números porque era mi momento de silencio entre todo el ruido.

Sin embargo, yo no sabía nada de ella.

Siendo experto en computación (finanzas y computación), los pocos antecedentes que tenía Isabella Marie Swan en el internet eran un vil chiste. Primero, me fui por lo obvio, _Facebook, twitter, Instagram._ Nada. Luego, por sus antecedentes penales. Para mi sorpresa, fue acusada de un robo en un supermercado, pero solo fue delito menor. Y antecedentes académicos, en donde solo salía la foto de su anuario, en donde ya salía sonriendo con su naricilla perfecta colocando una frase en cursiva

" _Conozco mi lugar, pero el no me conoce a mí"_

Su madre vivía en Australia, su padre no estaba reconocido. No tenía hijos, al parecer, tampoco novio y no salía trabajos anteriores.

Así que supuestamente Isabella Marie Swan era tan delincuente como yo.

* * *

Me acuerdo perfectamente el día en que todo comenzó.

Ella estaba limpiando los platos mientras escuchaba música desde unos audífonos, y quizás, pensando que yo no la estaba viendo, comenzó a cantar y agitar su pelo a tono de la canción.

A ella le gustaba el rap.

Maldita rata.

No le podía gustar otra música más básica que esa.

Sin embargo, en vez de molestarme, encontraba cómico que ella cantara con tanta pasión, se supiese tan bien la letra de la canción para reproducirla con tanta eficacia (era Eminem) y encima, estuviese secando los platos sin problemas.

Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba yo, mirándolo como un tonto.

Y algo raro sucedió.

Isabella Marie Swan era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Si cometía un error – de los pocos que cometió – jamás me pidió perdón. Jamás la vi con cambios de humor. Jamás la vi triste, o si sonreía, era justamente cuando yo no estaba, porque sabía que me incomoda la gente emocionalmente inestable.

(y en general no sé cómo relacionarme con las personas)

Pero en ese instante. Justo cuando me vio

 _Se sonrojó._

Y fue maravilloso.

El ruido ya no estaba.

* * *

 _Nariz perfecta_ sin embargo intentó mantener todo con normalidad. Nunca comentó lo ocurrido, y nunca más se puso audífonos después de comer (algo de lo que yo sentía una enorme pena)

Y, sin previo aviso, me vi extrañándola.

Me vi soñándola.

Me vi pensando en ella como una persona.

Cuando llegaba el sábado a las 8 de la noche, comenzaba mi conteo (16 horas) para que ella llegara de nuevo e ingresara por la puerta a las 8 de la mañana.

Las noches del domingo y lunes eran una tortura.

Quería ver su nariz. Quería que se riera de las noticias. Quería que me hiciera preguntas tontas que sabía que me molestaban, pero aun así las hacía.

La quería a ella.

Y ese sentimiento me comenzó a molestar.

* * *

Me obligué a no verla durante una semana.

Le pedí que por favor citará todos mis clientes en esa semana, todos los días, en distintos horarios, de manera que yo no podía llegar a la casa. Me aseguraba de marcharme de mi casa antes de que ella llegara – porque ella siempre cumplía con el horario – y volvía pasada las 12 de la noche, cuando era obvio que ella ya no estaba.

Sabía que yo me tramaba algo ¿Qué se podía esperar sorpresivo de mí? ¡Nada! ¿Y de repente quiero ver a todos mis clientes en una sola semana sin descansos?

Ella sabía que yo tenía algo raro, pero hizo lo que yo le dije. Y no la vi.

* * *

La segunda semana le dije que por favor no viniera, que me iba a tomar unas vacaciones, que no estaría en la semana, que cancelara la agenda y que volviera el próximo lunes.

.

El martes sobreviví.

.

El miércoles me acabe solo todas las botellas que tenía guardadas.

.

El jueves Alice me llamo, preocupada. No conteste.

.

El viernes a las 8 de la mañana entró Isabella Marie Swan por la puerta.

…

No fue como en las películas en donde la chica ve al tipo autodestructivo y se pone a llorar, lo besa y arregla su mierda, por que, por alguna razón, Hollywood siempre hace esa misma tontera una y otra vez en sus películas.

Ella tenía rabia. Furia en sus ojos.

Estoy casi seguro que se pusieron aún más negros.

Me miro – yo estaba en el piso, quizás un poco vomitado, en esta etapa ya estaba con _delirium trémens_ – y estoy seguro que me gritó.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Corrió hacia mí y me levantó.

Quizás esta parte si fue un poco Hollywoodense.

Me llevo a la regadera y me baño con agua fría.

Me vio desnudo, pero no le importo, y si le importo, Isabella Marie Swan tenía una cascara emocional tan grande que lo escondió muy bien.

Sé que me ayudo a colocarme el pijama. Sé que me acurrucó en la cama – y a pesar que yo tenía un ritual, no tenías las fuerzas suficientes para decirle como me gustaba dormir o a qué lado de la cama siempre me quedaba dormido – y sé que se quedó allí hasta el día siguiente.

Lo sé porque fue a ella a quien vi cuando me desperté.

Nariz perfecta estaba a centímetros de la mía. Y nuestras narices hacían un trapecio perfecto.

Era reconfortante.

Ella abrió los dos ojos al mismo tiempo. Era una persona de sueño ligero.

No me dijo nada. Solo me observo. Me vio por un largo rato. Y sé que me grito todas las obscenidades que la RAE ni siquiera ha sabido descifrar.

Quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Quizás cuanto tiempo me quede yo recibiendo sus garabatos a través de sus ojos.

Lo importante es que el ruido se había ido.

* * *

A partir de ahí, Isabella Marie Swan activo su modo de mamá.

La mía había muerto a los 20 años. Hace 15 que me las arreglaba muy bien solo.

Pero un instinto materno tienes las mujeres, que cuando ven a un hombre en aprietos, creen que tienen el derecho sobre uno a obedecerlas como si sus palabras fuesen leyes de la suprema corte.

Nariz perfecta llego para quedarse.

El lunes se sintió en el ambiente, en vez de saludarme de manera normal, me miro despectivamente.

\- Cuando quieras entrar de nuevo en plan _morticio_ me avisas por favor – Gruñía, mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila – No quiero tratar con ningún otro puto cadáver más.

Odiaba las groserías. En verdad no me gustaban.

Pero ellas las decía de manera tan cómica que no me molestaba.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Y sé que eres bien estúpido cuando se trata de relaciones interpersonales – Seguía gruñendo, esta vez desde la cocina, mientras preparaba café – Pero nuestra relación ya dejo de ser jefe-esclava. Ahora somos amigos.

Esto era nuevo. Sentí pánico. Algo en el estómago.

\- ¿Relación? ¿Amigos?

Ella me miro. Coloco los ojos en blanco. Hasta el movimiento lo hacía en total sincronía.

\- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿ya? – Coloco el filtro del café.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, jugueteando con el filtro.

Era raro que Isabella Marie Swan se quedara callada. Ella no era así.

Pero me lo dijo.

\- Me importas, ¿vale? – Comento, en un murmullo muy suave, casi imperceptible.

Yo lo escuche claro como el cristal.

Pero no se lo dije. A pesar que, para ese momento, yo estaba enamoradísimo de ella.

* * *

La mierda se puso demasiado rara.

Isabella no cambio en nada, seguía cumpliendo con esa rutina exquisita que me encantaba, era yo el que estaba cambiando y ella lo notaba.

Tiritaba a su alrededor, porque me moría de ganas de tocar su piel.

Cuando un mechón de pelo le tapaba el ojo, me mordía apretaba la mano para no movérselo yo y colocárselo detrás de su oreja. Cuando me miraba, el ruido se iba, y solo había paz.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de serotonina que esta persona producida en mi cuerpo.

Y sabía que, si la tocaba, si solo rozaba un poco alguna parte de su cuerpo, iba a estar perdido. La iba a necesitar demasiado. Y ella jamás se enteraría, pero yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía muy bien.

Y la mierda se pudo aún más rara (por que sí, se podía poner más rara), cuando un sábado en la noche, a las 7.58, mientras ella arreglaba sus cosas, le sugerí si quería ver una película conmigo.

(en ese momento hasta la silla sudaba)

Ella me miro con las cejas alzadas, claramente sorprendida.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio o me estas…?

\- Solo lo estoy sugiriendo

Ella se quedó callada, elevo la ceja derecha.

\- Edward, dime la verdad. ¿Qué demonios tramas?

Cuando dijo Edward, lo perdí.

Debía tocarla.

Me acerque a ella y ella hizo lo mismo – ambos teníamos intensiones muy distintas – y ella fue la que primero me toco la mano.

\- Deja de hacer esta mierda rara. Te dije que somos amigos. Me puedes contar lo que sea… ¿te molesta mi trabajo?¿te molesta lo que hago? Si es así….

Y ella seguía, seguía, seguía hablando y a mí me gustaba el timbre de su voz. Me gustaba como articulaba las palabras. Me gustaba los cambios sutiles de su mímica facial, me gustaba todo. Todo. Todo. Todo. Y me tocaba la mano. Yo odio que me toquen sin mi permiso. Yo odio que me toquen. O odiaba. O. O. O. No sé. Ya no sé. Pero ella me toca. Y me habla. Y el ruido no está. Y Por qué me gusta. Si a mi ESTO no me gusta. Pero ya está. Ella. Ella. Ella está aquí. La mano. La boca. La mano. Me hace cariño. Estoy sudando mares. Estoy sudando terriblemente.

\- Edward

Ahí va de nuevo. Lo pierdo.

\- Edward, estas demasiado pálido. Siéntate.

8.03. Aún no se va.

 _Se va a quedar. Se tiene que quedar._

Me sienta. Ella me siente y ahora me toca la frente.

La frente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

\- Yooo…

Ella por fin se queda callada. Solo escucho el ruido.

Ella dejó de tocarme.

Ahora entiende que me produce cosas.

Lo veo en sus ojos. Ella se da cuenta. Veo justo el momento en que lo entiende por qué mira nuestras manos y mira mis ojos y suelta mi mano y vuelve a mirar mis ojos y una pequeña O se forma en su boca y todo está perdido. Perdido. Perdido.

8.05. Ella se va a ir.

Se está yendo.

\- Isab….

\- Paso de esta, ¿ya?, llegaré el martes. Te lo prometo.

\- Oye…

Pero ella salió corriendo. Ella salió corriendo de la puerta a las 8.06.

* * *

El martes llega.

Y se ha puesto un labial muy sutil en los labios. Lo sé, porque para este momento ya me sé cada parte de su piel que hasta puedo clasificar los colores de su cara.

Y luce nerviosa.

Y yo estoy nervioso.

\- Hola – Me saluda y me entrega un sobre.

Sé lo que tiene adentro. Pero quiero con todas mis ganas que no sea.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunto

Ella solo me mira. Me hace el gesto de abrirlo. No quiero.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Isabella?

Ella suspira.

\- ¿Nos sentamos?

Algo se quiebra en mí.

\- Mierda, Isabella – Ella me mira, sus ojos gigantes – Dime. Que. Es.

Masajea sus manos. Isabella Marie Swan vuelve a ser niña ante mis ojos. Una niña que la pillaron haciendo algo malo.

\- Escúchame, no puedo seguir aquí, me salió una mejor oferta de trabajo y…

\- ¿Necesitas dinero?

Ella permanece muda. Ambos sabemos que me va a mentir. _Que está mintiendo._

\- ¿Necesitas. Más. Dinero?

Aborrezco cada palabra. Ella mueve sus manos ahora de manera frenética.

Tiro los papeles, voy a mi pieza y ella me sigue.

\- Edward, mira, hablemos.

Me piza los talones, cuando saco la chequera, ella entiende y se enoja.

\- ¡No quiero más dinero!

\- ¡Entonces que es lo que quieres, maldita sea!

Ella está furiosa. Quizás un poco más que yo.

\- ¡Dímelo!

Ella se queda callada. No dice nada. Los movimientos de sus manos cesan. Ella es puro fuego. Sus cejas están tan juntas que casi se tocan. Avanza hacia mí.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos.

\- .lo

Engancha sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas. Su furia a flor de piel, pero dominando la situación. Porque sabe que ya me desarmó.

Y se acerca. Y sé que va hacer. Y ella sabe que va hacer. Pero no lo quiero admitir, porque este momento lo es todo. Este momento me hace olvidar todo.

Y me toca. Y nunca he sentido esta conexión antes. Nunca así de pasional. Vigorosa. Ella está en todos lados, pero sobre todo en mi boca. Está en mi pelo, en mi pecho, en mis manos, en mi boca, en mi lengua. Intenta pegarse más a mí, como si nuestras pieles se pudieran unir, pero tenemos esta barrera. Los dientes chocan, una, dos, tres veces. Nunca había sido besado así. Nunca me había sentido así.

Y llegamos a la cama, yo, obnubilado, ni siquiera me doy cuenta, pero ella me tiró encima de la cama, me tiró simplemente y sonríe, como si hubiese ganado la lotería, respira. Me toma de las solapas de mi camisa, se sienta encima de mi cadera. Ella sonríe y creo que yo sonrió. No lo sé. Estoy demasiado concentrado en identificar esta nueva sensación que todo me llena.

\- A ti – Me responde, besándome – Te quiero a ti.

Y sé que la voy a cagar. Sé que está podría ser la primera y la última. Sé que por mi don-condición, ella se va a buscar a otro, que otra persona la podría ser incluso millones de veces más feliz que yo. Sé que esto se volverá un problema, así que es el único momento en donde me dejo a su merced.

Quizás esta sea la única vez en que ella pueda ser mía y yo pueda ser suyo.

Así que cuando me besa de nuevo, no hay inhibiciones, le quito el sweater y ella me quita los pantalones. No está siendo lento, no está siendo romántico, pero es una necesidad, impetuosa, exorbitante, necesito la liberación. Ella mordisquea, juego un rato en mi cuello y yo intento quitar su sostén. En un cambio brusco ella queda debajo y ahí están, el maná de los manás, el tesoro más preciado. Dos pechos redondos, rosados y simétricos.

Me prende a mil.

Los devoro.

Ella sonríe, cierra los ojos, mueve su cabeza hacia atrás. Juega con mi pelo, baja hasta mi estómago, sube y baja por mi miembro, me tienta, juega conmigo y me encanta.

\- Yo también – Le susurro en el odio, mientras con mis dedos juego con sus pechos, ella se contornea en la cama como una culebra – Yo también. Yo también – Repito, y repito – Yo también, yo también.

Sigue bombeando, ya me ha despojado de mis boxers, y yo de sus calzones. No sé cómo se hacía esto, no sé qué seguía, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer, pero es Isabella Marie Swan de quien estoy hablando, la muchacha que no tiene un pelo de vergüenza. Ella toma mi mano, me guía hasta su entrepierna y ella se provoca placer, pero usando mi mano, y me gusta que ella me use, en estas circunstancias, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente.

\- Yo también – La beso, dientes chocan – Yo también, yo también.

Bombea. No puedo controlarlo. Ella sonríe cuando sale el líquido blanquecino.

\- ¡No, no por favor! - Le suplico que pare.

\- Tranquilo – Me acaricia la frente, mientras continúa bombeando – Vamos a seguir, todo terminara bien, confía en mí.

Y yo, como un muñeco, confió en ella.

Me cansa, cubro su cuerpo con mi líquido y sé que debería ser asqueroso, pero ella está feliz, se ve feliz, y yo me acuesto encima de ella, intentando abarcar todo su cuerpo con el mío. Mi cabeza cae justo en el hueco de sus pechos, y el sonido de su corazón es delicioso. Me calma.

\- Yo también. Yo también – Continuo, mientras no para de bombear – yo también.

\- Edward, cariño – Me dice, de la manera más tierna que le escuchado jamás – Te necesito adentro, por favor

\- Yo también – Le digo, y ella rie con una carcajada tan fuerte, que me llena de alegría.

Me recupero, exploro su cuerpo, toco por fin, sin miramientos, su pelo, ella suspira cada vez más fuerte, hasta que comienza a gemir, le beso los ojos, su nariz perfecta, sus labios perfectos, su cuello perfecto y mi tesoro favorito: sus pechos perfectos.

\- Por favor – Gime, una y otra vez – Por favor, Edward.

No entiendo que quiere. Yo no paro de repetir lo mismo. La miro preocupado. Quiero dárselo, pero no entiendo.

Ella deja de bombear, y lleva mi miembro a su entrepierna. Entiendo.

\- Y-yo tam… ay – Es demasiado perfecto. Su calor me invade. Nunca me había sentido así.

\- Sigue, por favor, no pares – Me suplica, acariciándome la nuca, me mira con ojos suplicantes.

\- También, yo, Ah

\- Por favor

\- Yooooooooooo también…

Y lo siento. Ella también. Porque ambos nos sacudimos, como si fuese un terremoto, y es maravilloso. Todo es maravilloso.

Porque siento todo su cuerpo. Siento toda su piel. Siento todo su calor. Siento todo su ser. Y cuando estoy con ella, se acaba el ruido.

* * *

Okay. Volví. Chan.

Primero que todo, esta es una idea que se me vino a la mente antes de dormirme. Espero que se haya entendido el diagnóstico que tenía Edward y quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

El ruido que el siente, lo atribuí a un tinnitus, que es básicamente ese pitido que uno siente a veces en el oido. Cuando uno lo escucha, generalmente es momentáneo, pero existen casos en donde te acompaña la vida y nunca para y no tiene tratamiento ni remedios para mejorarlo (salvo el desvió de la atención del mismo sonido a otra cosa)

Conozco a gente que tiene OCD pero en sí no soy una profesional del tema, asi que si alguna de ustedes lee sobre el tema y encuentra incongruencias en el comportamiento de Edward, por ejemplo, les pido perdón, pero encuentro que fue interesante escribir desde el punto de vista de él y me moría de ganas de hacerlo. jeje.

Plantie esta historia como un One-shot, pero estaba pensando terminarlo como un two-shoot. No será una historia gigante, solo algo cortito (aun que estuve toda la tarde escribiendo)

La frase en cursiva del anuario de Bella corresponde a la frase: _I know my place but it don't know_ me que es una canción de la banda Band of Skulls llamada Cold Fame. (una de mis favoritas)

Cualquier duda que tengan referente al fic, o que me quieran comentar, o hacer saber, con gusto se las responderé y si quieren dejar un review estaría muuuuy agradecida.

Ojalá les haya gustado!

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Ruido**

 _Chokehold_

* * *

Yo era una persona muy creyente del horóscopo, de la numerología, del Karma y el Darma y en si… del destino. Creo firmemente que cada uno de los sucesos que pasan a lo largo de tu vida te deben enseñar algo, ya sea bueno o malo, pero que a fin de cuentas te debe dar algo que después te permita encontrar la solución por si te vuelve a pasar.

A Dios se los dejo a las personas que necesitan creer en una deidad. Yo soy más bien atea.

O Irreligiosa.

Pero aquí estaba, en una iglesia, aún atornillada a la banqueta de madera mientras la última abuelita se persignaba, me daba una tierna sonrisa, y se iba del templo.

Otra vez, me quedo en silencio.

¿Qué significaron esos besos? ¿Por qué Edward tenía que actuar así, justo ahora…?

Creo que vengo a la iglesia porque está silencioso, y en mi casa ni siquiera puedo pensar con tantas personas que hay.

— Señorita, ya vamos a cerrar — Me dice el cura, desde el asiento de adelante — Mañana volveremos a abrir desde las siete y media de la mañana, por si desea orar… — Sus ojos se desvían a mi vestimenta — … o quizás prefiere quedarse un poco más, puedo llamar a la policía…

Me alarmo inmediatamente.

— No se preocupe, solo quería rezar por mi papá, tiene cáncer, ¿sabe? — Intento explicar atropelladamente — Hace mucho rato que está mal y…

— Con gusto lo uniremos a nuestros rezos en la misa de mañana, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Isabella Swan — Murmuro, pero cuando veo que el sacerdote levanta una ceja, sé que no pregunta por mi nombre — Charlie Swan, señor.

Me voy inmediatamente de allí. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cada vez que voy a un lugar como ese y me aterra enormidad, supongo que en verdad no iba por el silencio que me produce, sino porque necesito en mi cuerpo otra sensación que la de Edward me dejó.

.

— ¿Por qué tanta demora? — Murmura Charlie, sentado en su sofá favorita viendo el baseball

— Tenia más trabajo…

No me deja continuar por que Charlie grita. Él nunca grita.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASO? — Ruge, y noto como me mira de pies a cabeza — ¿TE ASALTARON?

— ¿Qué?...

Yo estoy uniendo las palabras de Charlie mientras él se acerca intentando ser rápido pero su rapidez se ve impedida por el cansancio del propio cáncer, sin embargo, me toma fuertemente de la muñeca y me lleva al baño de visitas, en donde enciende la luz y me obliga a verme al espejo.

Maquillaje corrido. Blusa abotonada incorrectamente. Pelo desordenado que grita sexo – aunque él no lo pueda ver – un poco de tierra en mis pantalones y en … _¿Cómo paso eso?_ En mi pie derecho tengo mi botín y en mi otro pie tengo una zapatilla de running, que muy posiblemente sea de Edward.

— Ah…

— ¿Me puedes explicar quién te hizo esto?

No necesito explicar, por qué Charlie vomita en mis pies, efecto de la quimioterapia.

Yo lo asisto durante toda la basca.

.

Es miércoles y son las ocho de la mañana y aún estoy en mi casa.

No sé cómo enfrentarlo. No sé cómo enfrentar a nadie.

Escucho la habitación de Charlie, ha encendido el televisor, y cuando veo que el despertador marca las 8.01, mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Y no quiero contestar, no quiero contestar por qué sé quién es y no sé qué decirle.

 _Heee, si, quiero volver a follar contigo porque fue increíble, pero ¿no será un poco raro que trabaje para ti y encima follemos? Sería como tu puta y bueno, no quiero eso exactamente. ¡Ah! ¿Qué quieres que sea tu novia? ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes, eso cambia todo! Claro que si cariño, me mudo contigo en un dos por tres._

¿Cómo le explico que me gusta hace mucho, mucho, MUCHO tiempo?

Me tapo la cara con la almohada y siento unos golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Bella?

— No estoy

Otros golpes

— ¿Bella no tienes que trabajar hoy día?

— Mi jefe se fue de nuevo de vacaciones

Mentirosa. Mentirosa.

— Ah, vaya — Comenta el iluso de Charlie, pero sé muy bien en el fondo que él sabe TODO lo que pasó ayer a pesar de no haberle dicho nada — Me voy al hospital entonces.

Eso me alarma, me levanto de la cama y alcanzo a Charlie justo cuando baja el primer peldaño de la escalera.

— ¡Te acompaño! — Le grito, intentando no parecer desesperada — me baño rápidamente y te acompaño.

Charlie parece… ¿aliviado? Y un poco triste, sus ojos parecen dos pozos a punto de explotar con agua y me extraña. Él no es llorón, y jamás en su vida lo he visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que tenía una metástasis tipo 4. Nunca.

— Gracias Hija.

Y nunca me dice hija.

.

Hoy ando lenta. Lentísima.

A

El doctor frente a mí me parece como la profesora de Charlie Brown, sé que habla español, pero no puedo decodificar lo que habla. Mi completa atención está en mi teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y en los mensajes que me llegan de buzón de mensaje completo.

— ¿Qué opinas, Bells? — Pregunta finalmente Charlie.

Les digo, Lenta.

Con L mayúscula.

— ¿Ah?

— Sé que es mucho que afrontar en tan poco tiempo, pero Charlie parece dispuesto y los resultados han arrogado una progresión del cáncer… — Comenta el doctor

— No entiendo — Respondo

Charlie me agarra de las manos, preocupado. El celular ha dejado de vibrar.

— Tengo programada una fecha para una eutanasia el día 22 de febrero

Balde de agua fría.

Un líquido espeso aparece a la altura de mi corazón y se propaga hasta mi colón. Miro a mi papá atontada y miro al doctor atónita.

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero seguir viviendo así, y tampoco quiero que tú sigas viviendo así.

— Charlie… papá

— Pero necesito que me digas que sí, que cuando yo me valla, vas a estar bien.

Ni siquiera estamos cerca a la fecha y ya se siente como una despedida.

— Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar de este tema con más libertad.

Y cuando el doctor se vá, siento que un sentimiento se va con él.

.

" _Isabella, cuando escuches esto, llámame"_

" _Quizás te quedaste dormida, si es por eso, por favor, avísame que vengas en camino. llámame"_

" _¿Vienes en camino o me vas a evitar?"_

" _Llámame. llámame. Llámame. Llámame. Llámame. llámame. Llámame. llámame. Llámame. llámame. Llámame. llámame. llámame"_

" _Estoy preocupado, dime donde estas"_

" _Sé que estás confundida, pero yo también lo estoy, POR FAVOR, hablemos… no sé, no sé, no sé, no…sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé… ¿Qué es lo que nos pasó? Necesito que arreglemos las cosas, ¿crees que debemos arreglarlas? Quiero decirte cosas, pero no por teléfono, no, no, no.. ¡ah, maldita sea!, no, no, no por teléfono… dime…"_

" _MALDITA SEA CONTESTA EL CELULAR"_

 _Para seguir escuchando mensajes presione 1, para borrar, presione 2._

Apago el celular.

Seco los platos y los guardo cantando la canción de Edith Piaf en mi mente, y escucho el sonido de algo chocando con el suelo suavemente. Me giro y es Charlie, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, está usando unos Jeans y una polera de la ropa usada con unos bototos. Los pocos mechones de cabello que le quedan han sido tapados con una gorra de los Yankers y una maleta está a su costado derecho.

— Estoy listo — Me dice.

— Bueno, pero antes tengo que ir a un lugar.

.

Él último deseo de Charlie es hacer un viaje de costa a costa.

De Atlanta nos iremos a Carolina del sur hasta el otro extremo del país para terminar en California, donde legalmente se puede practicar la eutanasia. Este plan, que Charlie ni siquiera me había mencionado antes pero que ha sido tan bien calculado por él, tiene un solo objetivo: Hacer feliz a mi papá y vivir un poco.

Así que ha planificado cada día, cada viaje, las posibles ciudades en las que nos quedaremos, la cosas que vamos a comer, las cosas que vamos a tomar…. Bueno, todo. Y yo seré su copiloto, o enfermera, ya que, si algo sale mal, siempre podemos ir al estado de Montana o el de Oregon.

Y tenemos las maletas hechas, nos vamos a gastar todos nuestros ahorros – por lo menos, los míos, por que la pensión que recibe Charlie es una falacia – y viviremos como reyes, porque lo merecemos.

Pero antes, antes si quiera de pisar la carretera, tengo la llave en su cerradura y me da mucho miedo girarla y ver lo que va a pasar. Charlie está en la camioneta, con el motor encendido, así que debo hacerlo rápido.

La giro.

Todo está oscuro. Es de noche, es obvio, pero adentro no hay ninguna luz encendida, nada.

Yo las enciendo y Edward emerge como un vampiro, todo vestido de negro, con su piel pálida y en su pie una zapatilla para correr.

Me mira y siento que cree que soy una ilusión, por qué me sonríe inmediatamente, y Edward no es una de las personas que sonríe a menudo… de hecho, nunca lo hace.

Me da pena verlo así, con la autodestrucción en su frente.

Es una persona tan depresiva, y yo no soy precisamente la miss alegría, por eso siempre rehusé a este sentimiento que se forjaba en mi interior cada vez que lo veía, porque nosotros no éramos ying y yang. Éramos los dos un Ying muy grande y destructivo.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto? — Murmuro, pero es una pregunta más bien retórica.

Cierro la puerta y camino hacia él, acuclillándome frente a su sonrisa. En verdad está muy feliz de verme.

— ¿Qué te paso, Edward?

Pongo una mano en su mejilla, y él me besa la palma, con devoción. Como si un perro lengüetera la mano de su amo. Y yo no quiero que él sea un perro.

— Te quiero — Murmura, una y otra vez — Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

— Edward, detente — Ruego

Pero él no para. No para hasta que lo dice 13 veces seguidas.

Me siento encima de sus piernas, el parece demasiado feliz con mi decisión, pero no lo hago por él, lo hago porque mi corazón me lo pide… y se siente afligido cuando ve al ser que quiere en ese estado de desolación. Le acaricio el cabello, lentamente, y el cierra los ojos, relajado.

— No sé, no sé qué decirte, Edward — Murmuro, aun acariciando sus cabellos — Todo paso tan rápido que… no puedo pensar, si pienso en eso siento que voy a estallar… y no quiero estallar, y no quiero que tu estalles.

Abre sus ojos. Están vidriosos. Los míos también.

— Me voy a ir… — Susurro — Me voy a ir por un tiempo, pero te prometo que volveré.

Él está alerta, dentro de su estado alcoholizado Edward está en alerta, porque siento como sus piernas debajo de las mías se tensan, y como intenta agarrarme de los brazos, pero sus movimientos son tan torpes que no puede.

— Te juro, Edward, por lo más sagrado para ti, que voy a volver.

— Juwraaalo — Intenta pronunciar, lentamente — Júralo por ti meeisma.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué él tiene el don de decir cosas tan lindas de pésima forma?

— Lo juro — Le prometo, tomando sus fríos dedos entre los míos — Pero a cambio, necesito que me prometas que vas a seguir tomando tus medicamentos y que vas a ir al psiquiatra… Edward… por favor.

El me mira intensamente. Siento que no escucho nada de lo que le dije, por qué me mira y un pequeño rio de baba cae por sus labios. Pero despabila, porque tomo sus mejillas y me sonríe.

— Lo jwuro, looo jwuro por ti

Lo levanto del suelo, y al igual que otras veces, lo baño en la tina, y lo tiendo en la cama. Coloco dos aspirinas en su velador y lo arropo entre sus sabanas. Me quedo en su cama hasta que sé que no puede más del sueño y me voy de su casa antes que me devuelva para estar con él.

Bajo en el ascensor llorando, y a pesar que llego con ojos rojísimos a la camioneta, Charlie se hace el desentendido y no pregunta nada, coloca la camioneta en primera y aprieta el acelerador, mientras yo tecleo un mensaje a Alice.

" _Anda a ver a tu hermano, dile que se tome la medicación y que vaya al psiquiatra. Vuelvo el 22 de febrero"_

.

.

Llego a Atlanta el 2 de enero.

Charlie muere el 30 de diciembre, una muerte muy poco poética y muy poco práctica. Ni siquiera alcanza la eutanasia. El cáncer lo mata porque un coctel de remedios con alcohol nunca hacen bien.

En todo este tiempo, no he sabido nada de Edward, pero nada de nada, y me preocupa, porque sé que me necesita, así como yo lo necesito a él.

Sé que Alice, su hermana y mi… (ex) amiga, me odia. Me lo ha dejado claro en cada número de teléfono vinculado a mi nombre: En mi celular, en mi contestadora, en el celular de Charlie, en mi correo electrónico.

No ha pasado un día en que me haya dejado en paz.

" _Que te crees, maldita, ¿dejar a mi hermano tirado, solo y abandonado y mandarte a cambiar? ¿Crees que estas despedida? ¡No, mujer, estás demandada por la suprema corte de…!"_

" _Eres una maldita rata. Nunca más vas a ver a Edward, ¿me escuchaste? NUNCA. MÁS"_

" _No eres más que una embustera, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando te recomendé a este trabajo? ¡Maldita seas, maldita seas una y otra vez!"_

Y bueno, suma y sigue. Con esta clase de mal agüero sabía que mis próximas vidas iban a ser muy…muy malas.

Así que volver a acercarme a los Cullen fue muy difícil. Sabía que tenía que golpear la puerta de Edward en algún momento, pero antes tenía que golpear la puerta de su sobreprotectora hermana, Alice, porque había dejado muy claro al conserje la 'clase de mujerzuela' que era yo.

Y ella me recibe con una cachetada.

— ¿Supongo que me merezco esto? — Le digo… pero suena más como pregunta.

Alice está a punto de cerrar la puerta pero yo la detengo con el pie, de mi cartera saco un cartel que ya tengo listo porque sé que no me va escuchar, y ella alcanza a ver su mensaje.

Apenas lo lee, deja de forcejear contra la puerta y me mira atenta, abre, solo lo suficiente para que nuestras caras se observen, la puerta, y posa su mirada entre mi cartel y entre mi cara.

— ¿Es verdad? — Pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

De mi cartera saco un segundo papel, que es el certificado de defunción de Charlie. Se lo tiendo.

Ella lo toma con las manos temblorosas, sus ojos se hacen agua.

— ¿Es por esto que…?

Mis labios son inexistentes porque me los muerdo de pura ansiedad, y asiento con la cabeza.

— Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho.

Y me abraza. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Diez. Y ella para.

— Pasa, por favor.

Yo entro y me siento en su sofá, ella se sienta al lado mío con dos vasos de agua. Le doy un sorbo al mío solo por hacer algo por que estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Me pregunta.

— Bien, era algo de esperarse

— Uno nunca está lo suficientemente preparado para la muerte.

— No, pero Charlie si, él quería una eutanasia

La boca de Alice es una O.

— ¿El quería…?

— No alcanzo.

Silencio. Juego con mis dedos. Ella mira su alfombra morada.

— ¿Cuándo fue el funeral?

— Lo cremé. Es lo que quería

— Oh, si, vaya — Me responde ausente.

Tomo de mi agua y ella también. Se acabó cualquier tema de conversación que pueda proponer. Suspiro y me armo de valor.

— ¿Cómo esta…?

— Ahí — Responde ella, con un dejo de cansancio — Está superándolo… superándote. Ha ido al psiquiatra, pero solo a veces se toma los medicamentos, ha perdido un par de clientes y no quiere que vaya a su casa, esta adicto al deporte, creo que ha perdido seis kilos y está muy, muy flaco… no quiere saber nada de ti… pero sé que te busca, lo he visto en su computador…

Nos quedamos en silencio durante otros diez segundos. Incomodos segundos.

— ¿Crees que sería bueno que yo lo fuera a ver?

— No lo sé, Isabella, no lo sé — Suspira ella — Yo te perdonaré, pero jamás voy a olvidar lo que le hiciste…. Pero Edward… Edward no es una persona que perdoné u olvidé, Bella. El recuerda cada detalle de su vida desde los 5 años en adelante… para él, es muy difícil olvidar.

.

.

Hace quince minutos estoy parada afuera de su puerta.

Me siento como una tonta con esta lasaña entre mis manos.

Y aún más tonta por no tocar su puerta. Es un paso súper fácil.

Bella, ordénate. No la arruines.

La mierda.

No puedo.

Me devuelvo.

Giro sobre mis talones y miro la lasaña que ya está fría.

Lo tienes que hacer.

 _Lo tienes_. Es una orden.

Toco su puerta en un acto impulsivo, y antes que la neurona del miedo haga sinapsis con la otra neurona, toco su timbre otra vez.

Aguanto el aire mientras espero. El colón anudado en 3 lazos diferentes. Mi respiración se agita.

Cinco latidos de mi corazón. Nada.

Con más seguridad, toco de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y el maldito no abre.

— ¡Edward — Grito —, Soy yo, ¡Bella!

La puerta se abre de golpe.

Él está al frente mío.

Un latido. Dos latidos. Tres, cinco.

Está flaquísimo. Raquítico, inclusive. Se ha dejado crecer una incipiente barba y tiene dos bolsas debajo de sus ojos que la última vez definitivamente no poseía. Ya no se vé como una deidad, si no como un hombre… perdido. Y me da una pena inmensa.

— Edward…

— ¿Qué quieres?

Es una daga, un arma blanca. Agua fría cae desde mi cabeza a la punta de mis pies. Su pregunta, su expresión dura, sus ojos jamás me han mirado con tanto odio. Jamás me he sentido tan insignificante ni tan pequeña.

Estoy perdida.

— Yo… — No sé qué decir. Su semblante no cambia un ápice, de hecho, parece estar meditando si cierra o no la puerta. Solo quería que abriera la puerta, no que efectivamente me mirara con esa cara de odio y ¿Qué es esto que pesa en mis manos? — Traje lasaña.

No me lo dice, pero lo veo en sus ojos _¿En verdad dijiste eso?_

— Ándate — Me ordena, con amago de cerrar la puerta.

— No me digas eso — Gruño, colocando el pie entre el tabique y la puerta — Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero en esta corte tu tampoco eres el santo.

Primero, sorpresa.

Segundo, la misma cara de póker.

Tercero, abre la puerta para que pueda pasar.

¿Cómo se llama la película?

Entro, dejo la lasaña encima de la mesa del recibidor. No me atrevo a pasar más alla del living por que todo se siente nuevo y viejo a la vez. Las paredes ya no son blancas, si no que gris… las pintó, y el piso tiene muchas alfombras de distintos colores.

Él se sienta delante mío. Con la cabeza me indica que me siente en el sofá. Le hago caso. Aliso mi falda mientras me siento. Pasan un par de minutos en donde ninguno dice nada, y por fin comprendo que él no va a comenzar hablar, si no que debo hacerlo yo.

— Okey — Le respondo a su silenciosa plegaria — Nunca te digo cosas de mi porque tu no las querías saber, pero si quieres que te explique qué paso, te tengo que decir estas cosas…

Aguardo, para saber si sigue mi historia, y me da miedo saber que ni siquiera pestañea. Su mirada esta tan fija en la mía que por primera vez me siento nerviosa ante él.

Prepare tanto tiempo una vida en la que no debía responderle a nadie, y ahora que debo… no sé cómo actuar.

— Mi papá tenía cáncer — Comienzo — Justo tres meses después de que comenzará a trabajar para ti, lo diagnosticaron. Decidió hacer terapia, pero no funciono porque su cáncer estaba muy avanzado. Metástasis, estadio 4, como quieras llamarlo. Él estaba mal, pero igual se realizaba el tratamiento…

Edward no mueve un musculo, siento que es de piedra. Una estatua.

— El día en que… tuvimos sexo — ¡Uf! ¿Qué nombre le doy a eso? — mi papá me comunico que quería realizarse una eutanasia porque el tratamiento no estaba funcionando… me pidió permiso para hacerlo… y yo le dije que si… le dije que sí y… el me pidió, como última voluntad, que tomáramos un viaje juntos, que quería recorrer los estados de costa a costa y que todo terminaría el 21 de febrero, el día en que llegaríamos a California porque ahí permiten la eutanasia…

— llegaste antes — Comenta él.

Siento su voz como de ultra tumba. Aterciopelada, resuena en cada lugar de su living.

— El no alcanzo… la fecha… — Trago saliva — Murió antes.

Ahí está. Ya lo dije. No sé qué más decir. Que esperar. Edward cambia de pose por primera vez, y acomoda su tobillo izquierdo en su rodilla derecha. Sigue con su escrutinio.

— Estas equivocada en una sola cosa en tu relato — Me dice, yo levanto una ceja — si me importa tu vida… pero quiero saber por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a marchar antes.

— Te lo dije, pero habías tomado mucho… no sé si quiera recuerdas algo de esa noche…

— Por supuesto que recuerdo

Yo niego con la cabeza.

— No Edward, no _esa_ noche — explico — la noche siguiente.

Veo como la rabia se apodera de sus ojos.

— Recuerdo cada noche desde _esa_ noche — Comenta, mordiendo cada palabra, luego apunta a un rincón de la habitación — Estaba tirado en ese lugar y tu abriste la puerta, me dijiste…

— Lo recuerdas — Asiento, arrepentida

— Si, lo recuerdo.

Otro silencio. Juego de manos. Mi pie nervioso martilla la alfombra. No puedo más.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? — Le pregunto de golpe — ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

Edward sonríe entre dientes. Parece que se quiere reír, de hecho, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le hubiese contado el chiste más chistoso del mundo, pero ríe sin ganas, con altivez.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Me pregunta

— ¿No me vas a responder?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

La rabia en mi cuerpo está alcanzando su punto de ebullición.

— Al menos dame la cortesía de saber si aún tengo a mi amigo, no tengo muchos y ahora me vendría bien uno

Eso parece calmar su sonrisa socarrona, porque se borra de golpe, y su semblante se pone serio.

— ¿Ahora somos amigos?

— Ya te dije que sí — Gruño — No te he dicho más que la verdad, pero tú… tú empiezas con estos juegos mentales y esperas que me quede aquí, como una tonta, confesándote cosas que… olvídalo — Agito mi cabeza. La vergüenza me embarga — Olvídalo, ¿sabes?, tengo demasiado en mi plato para encima lidiar contigo.

Me levanto del sofá. Él, por primera vez en esta tarde, parece sorprendido

— Fue un placer para mi trabajar con usted, Don Edward Cullen — Hago una reverencia — Espero que le vaya bien en los próximos negocios….

— Siéntate — Me ordena, pero se coloca de pie también — Aun no hemos terminado.

Lo miro, intentando tener el mismo semblante que él tuvo conmigo durante toda la tarde. Ahora soy yo la que no va a hablar.

Parece funcionar porque él habla.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? — Me pregunta — Porque yo te lo dije 13 veces.

Alzo una ceja. ¿A qué se refiere? El gruñe. Se acerca a mí y con su dedo toca al centro de mi entrecejo, sin darme cuenta que estaba enojada. Murmura algo de 'maldita nariz perfecta' pero no estoy segura, porque parece inverosímil que ahora el piense en narices.

— Aún no he pensado que es lo que quiero — Murmuro, despacito.

Él está demasiado cerca.

— La última vez que nos juntamos me dijiste muy bien que es lo que querías

Caliente. Ahí abajo.

— Si sé que te lo dije, pero creo que eso fue algo más que solamente sexo — Le confieso — No había sentido esta conexión con nadie más y… quiero que me perdones por dejarte solo, pero Alice me dijo que tú no perdonas.

— Te dijo la verdad, no perdono.

— Pero yo creo que esto si merece un perdón, porque como te dije antes, tu tampoco eres un santo.

Siento el frio de su cuerpo alrededor del mío, una pequeña electricidad entre ambos cuerpos. Complicidad.

Me toma de ambas mejillas. Me limpia las lágrimas. No sé porque estoy llorando.

— No quiero enamorarme de ti — Le confieso — No quiero depender de alguien, yo sé que esto será difícil, pero… pero lo peor de todo es que… es que ya lo estoy — Más lágrimas caen, mi voz más temblorosa — Creo que ya estoy enamorada de ti y tú… ni siquiera lo notas, porque eres muy tonto cuando se trata de cosas interpersonales y… siento esto, todo esto — Señalo a los dos — muy adentro de mi y…

El me calla con un leve roce de labios. Y es un consuelo.

— Yo ya estoy enamorado de ti — Me responde con confianza — Y no será fácil estar conmigo, no será fácil para nada, pero a diferencia de mí, tú me conoces muy bien… en cambio yo recién me entero que tienes un papá con Cáncer… no sé nada de ti, Isabella, nada, y ese nada ya me vuelve loco… imagínate si te conociera completa…

— ¿En verdad me quieres? — Le pregunto.

El me besa, de esos besos que crees que se dan solo en las películas, que te hacen temblar las piernas y que no quieres que acaben. Me lo confirma. Me re-confirma su amor.

— No me dejes — Susurra en mi oído, y yo lloro con más fuerza porque siento que dijo lo que yo quería decirle a él. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y ensucio su hombro derecho con mis lágrimas.

El me sienta encima de él, ambos encima del sofá.

— En verdad quiero que esto funcione — Le digo, mirando la unión de nuestras manos — No quiero arruinarlo… vas a tener que reunir toda la paciencia que puedas conmigo — Comento entre risas — Soy un poco… complicada.

— Me gusta lo complicado — Susurra, sin deja de besar mi frente, mi cabello, mis pómulos, mi nariz y mi boca — Tú tienes que tener más paciencia conmigo de lo que yo tendré que tener contigo.

Su barba me da cosquillas en mi cuello. Más caliente allí abajo. A veces Edward parece un hombre en cautiverio, y suelta toda esta energía con el sexo.

— Edward — Intento detenerlo, pero el ya está masajeando _allí_ abajo — Edward, cariño… no.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunta, sin detener el masaje de _allí_ abajo.

Baja el bretel de mi sostén. Santa madre.

— Porque esto nos trajo problemas a los dos al principio — Intento decir — No quiero que esto comience de nuevo así…

— Pero te extrañe — Murmura, ahora si mirándome a los ojos. Su boca roja.

Ay dios santo.

— Yo también te extrañe.

Es como si le hubiese dicho 'tengamos sexo de inmediato' porque su sonrisa no puede ser más grande.

— Entonces déjame demostrarte cuanto te extrañe.

Es una guerra de mirada que dura dos segundos. Lo suficiente para ver esa pequeña chispa de sus ojos que tuvo aquel día y que me volvía loca. Él baja el otro bretel de mi sostén y ataca mi hombro con sus besos mojados, y baja, baja más, no puede deshacerse del sostén, pero Edward es inteligente, y de un tirón lo deja encima de mi estómago, completamente abrochado.

— Simétricos — Murmura, al ver mis pechos.

Yo me hecho a reír. Creo que su fetiche es que mi cuerpo sea geométricamente proporcionado.

— Bésame — Le pido, al ver su sonrisa.

Ataca mis labios. Juega con mis pantaletas entre sus manos, las tira sin ninguna clase de pudor hacia arriba, aprieta mi clítoris y un gemido sale de mi boca. El aprovecha y su lengua me invade, mientras una de sus grandes manos tortura uno de mis pechos, definiendo mi saliente, jugando con el como si fuese tornillo. Hace otro tirón ahí abajo que me llena de calor, y algo húmedo se siente ahí cuando su mano se cuela debajo de mis calzones, moviendo sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba, definiendo mi cuerpo.

— Edward

El besa mi cuello, y susurro su nombre una y otra vez. A veces es más fuerte cuando hace un movimiento que no espero, como colocar sus dedos adentro de mí, bombeando sin piedad.

— ¡Edward! — Chillo, tratando de incorporarme, sosteniéndome sobre mis codos.

— En verdad te extrañe mucho — Susurra en mi oído, yo me giro para verlo, el parece estar pasándolo de maravilla — Tú hiciste todo el trabajo la última vez… déjame recompensarte.

Yo toco el promontorio que hay en sus pantalones. El intenta quitar mi mano sujetándola de la muñeca.

— No —Brama, es una orden.

— Pero…

— Déjame a mí — Me pide, mientras continua con el masaje abajo y con los besos en todo mi cuerpo.

De arriba abajo, luego de un lado a otro, no tiene merced con los masajes. Cuando creo que voy acabar, el comienza con los movimientos circulares y apretó sus brazos con mis manos, un pequeño vértigo me hace aferrarme a su cuerpo.

— Edward, Edward….Ed… — Me besa, seguramente para callarme porque soy una loca chillando.

— Quiero intentar algo — Me pide en un susurro.

Mueve mi cuerpo entero hasta que mi trasero está tocando el reposa brazo del sofá, toda mi… anatomía expuesta al cielo. No entiendo su intención hasta que baja ambas manos a mis pechos y su boca se acerca lentamente a…

— Jesús — Suplico, cuando siento aún más húmedo ahí — Edward, me vas a matar.

Él no se inmuta. Continua, lo siento en todos lados, en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Él es un ciclope, baja, chupa, sube, toca, masajea, todo al mismo tiempo. Las puntas de sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas entre mis aductores y su lengua no tiene piedad con mi botón. Siento un cosquilleo, al principio leve, pero se agranda de golpe, muy rápido, que me hace perder la conciencia.

…

… su lengua

…

— ¡Edward!

Acabo…hacia afuera. Por primera vez. Me da una vergüenza y no sé donde esconderme. Intento limpiar la asquerosidad que hice, pero Edward parece… ¿complacido? Sonríe a pesar de estar todo sucio… por mi culpa.

— Perdón — Susurro, tan quedito, que él no alcanza a escucharme, pero mis actos parecen haberle causado otra sonrisa más grande.

— Ven

Me envuelve en sus brazos y me lleva hacia su cama. Me obliga a desvestirme y me entrega una polera muy grande que me queda como vestido. Ambos nos acostamos al lado del otro.

Me siento nueva… como que todo a mi alrededor mío a cambiado.

El prende la tele. Yo le tomo la mano y me acerco a su espacio, pero no lo suficiente para invadirlo, el sonríe hacia el lado derecho. Luce cansado.

— Gracias por eso… — Murmuro, con los colores de todos los tomates del mundo en mis mejillas.

— ¿Lo repetiremos alguna vez? — Murmura, acariciando la palma de mi mano

— Obvio — Me sorprendo al contestarle.

Un minuto más de silencio. El me atrae hacia él y olorosa mi cuello. Se devuelve. Me mira a los ojos y yo tallo su cara entera con la yema de mis dedos. Luce precioso.

— Oye Isabella

— Dime…

— No me gusta compartir mi comida

— Eso está bien, no suelo robar comida.

— Bien, tampoco me gustaron como quedaron las alfombras que viste recién…

— Las tiraremos mañana mismo — Le propongo, acariciando su cabello — ¿De quién fue esa idea?

— Alice… — Pone los ojos en blanco — También quiero que mi baño siga siendo mi baño, si es posible… puedo mandar a construir uno para ti al lado del mío o puedes ocupar…

Coloco uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

— Esta bien — Concuerdo — Pero no me pidas lo mismo del closet, eso si lo vamos a compartir.

Pone mala cara, pero asiente.

— ¿Algo más?

El asiente de nuevo, pero no habla en el mismo instante. Ya no parece disfrutar de mis masajes por su cara, porque se queda mirando con esa intensidad que anteriormente uso conmigo. Noto como su tono aumenta a través de mis dedos. Es algo grande.

Me separo de él, solo un poco, y él también lo hace.

— Necesito que te cases conmigo — Susurra finalmente.

Uno, dos, seis latidos. Soy un pez sin mar, boqueando por aire.

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Cómo…qué?

— Que necesito que te cases conmigo — Repite, ahora con más seguridad.

Tomo una almohada y lo golpeo con ella.

— ¡No lo digas así! — Le grito, colocándome encima de él — No lo digas como si me digieras que comiste ayer, ¡Me estas proponiendo algo serio, Edward!

— ¿Cómo lo tengo que hacer, entonces?

— ¿En verdad te quieres casar conmigo? — Le pregunto — Ni siquiera me conoces tan bien. Podría ser una asesina en serie, una rompe hogares… no sé…

— Es mi salto de fe — Responde é, colocando la palma de su mano en mi mejilla — Y creo que va a ser el único salto de fe que hare en mi vida.

Me da media vuelta en su cama, el encima de mí.

Esto es verdad. Esto es muy real.

— ¿Vas a saltar conmigo, Isabella?

* * *

Y aquí está el finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Se que muchas me van a querer matar, que como lo deje así, pero en verdad prefiero más los finales abierto que los cerrados, deja mucho más a la imaginación y me gusta ese juego, en realidad.

Con este capitulo intenté explicar un poco más sobre las características de Bella, una chiquilla más distinta a la usual Bella que leo en los libros, un poco mas audaz y segura de si misma... madura, diria yo. Aún así, sé que deje algunas dudas inconclusas, pero como es una historia pequeña en donde deseo que se realce más las característica de los personajes en sí... más que la misma historia, es así como quedo.

Espero les haya gustado y ojalá leerlas luego.

¡Saludos!


End file.
